1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to Radio Frequency IDentification (RFID) devices and in particular to a system and method for finding and packing travel articles using RFID technology.
2. Description of the Related Art
When packing for a trip, travelers often make mistakes under the stress of time. A common mistake that travelers make is over-packing their luggage with unnecessary travel articles. Unnecessary articles can be travel articles that have been packed in duplicate or articles that are simply not needed on the trip. Conversely, another common mistake is when travelers forget to pack essential articles, such as a passport, a coat or prescription medication. In addition, some travel articles may be difficult to locate, especially when the traveler is under time pressure.
Moreover, assuming that the traveler is successful in locating and packing all the necessary travel articles, the possibility exists that a transportation carrier (i.e., rail line, bus line, airline, cruise line) will lose the traveler's packed luggage piece in transit. Typically, such an unfortunate event occurs when there are one or more connections that traveler (and luggage) must make before arriving at the final destination. The traveler must then endure the inconvenience of having to fill out a lengthy claim form from memory that thoroughly details the contents of the lost piece of luggage. Such detail can include the brand, model, general description, and estimated cost of the lost contents. In addition, the traveler may find himself or herself having to quickly try to replace the lost travel articles in order to effectively continue the trip.